All My Friends Say
by DisneyMinnie
Summary: "All My Friends Say" by Cimorelli. Auradon Prep is hosting their annual talent show and the girls decide to enter, giving their boyfriends of piece of their mind. Random idea one day when I was in the midst of reading JayXLonnie stories. Multiple Chapters. Chapter 7 Uploaded.
1. Chapter 1: All My Friends Say

_Look who's back! I've been SUPER busy lately that I haven't had that much time to write. This is an idea that I've been playing with for a few weeks and I finally finished the first chapter and am working on the second. Basically this story is broken up into 6 chapters, maybe 7 (I still haven't decided). The first chapter is kind of the prologue and the next 5 chapters are each of the couples (Chad and Audrey, Jay and Lonnie, Doug and Evie, Ben and Mal, and Carlos and Jane - not necessarily in that order but I plan on ending with Carlos and Jane because that's the couple that I want to highlight). I might have an ending chapter where everyone is in and they get their happily ever after but I haven't decided yet. In the meantime, enjoy this new story by me!_

 _Characters and song don't belong to me._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: All My Friends Say**

"Our next performance will be a song performed by Good is The New Bad so I give you Mal, Evie, Lonnie, Audrey, and Jane!" Fairy Godmother announced to the auditorium filled with students. It was Auradon Prep's annual talent show, where students can show off their talent. So far, there were some students dancing, others singing, and one student did *magic (strikethrough)* illusions. A couple of the princesses even sang so birds, squirrels, and deer would come to their side, but were quickly shooed away by Fairy Godmother. Now, it was getting to the end of the show and it was time for the girls to give their boyfriends some sweet revenge, in front of the entire student body.

"Nervous?" Jane looked behind her to see Mal. The fairy goddaughter nodded.

"A little." She peaked out into the crowd and instantly saw Carlos, looking so adorable in his red, white, and black jacket in the front row. In fact, all the girls' boyfriends were in the front row. Jay sat next to Carlos on his left and Doug sat on his right. To Jay's left, sat Chad and to Doug's right, sat Ben. The five boys were currently cheering, clapping, and whistling for their girlfriends to come out. Too bad they were unaware what the girls would be up to or else they won't be cheering, clapping, and whistling.

"Well, don't be. We'll knock those boys dead after they figure out what we know about them." Mal patted Jane on the back before taking her place on stage. Jane just gulped nervously before taking her place near Lonnie on stage. It's been a few weeks since the girls found their boyfriends were keeping secrets from them, always scampering off together in hushed tones. For the past few weeks, the girls tried to play off like they had no idea but it was getting to the point where they couldn't take anymore so they decided to do something about it.

The curtain drew open and revealed Mal on drums, Jane on banjo, Evie on guitar and vocals, Lonnie on keyboard and vocals, and Audrey on percussion and vocals. The boys stood up and cheered loudly for their girlfriends, yet they had no idea what was going to happen.

The song started Jane doing some fingering on the banjo and Mal started hitting the drums, just like they did when they rehearsed.

 _Hey!_  
 _Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah_

Audrey stepped up to her microphone and started her solo, staring at Chad in the process. She vaguely heard him shout "woohoo, Audrey!" Oh, how he didn't know what was coming.

 _Maybe I should've known, maybe I should listen_  
 _They say he'll never change, he said with me it's different_  
 _I tell myself: "He has a good heart, he means well."_  
 _And I swear he's trying so hard_

Jane does her little part of the song. She sings it with passion despite being shy about singing, even during the rehearsals.

 _But the number of times he's let me down, I can't count that high_

The rest of the girls joined into the chorus.

 _All my friends say, he's lame,_  
 _You could do so much better than him_  
 _All my friends say, he lies,_  
 _Last week he made you cry_  
 _And all his friends say, she's crazy,_  
 _Emotional and unstable_  
 _All my friends say, just walk away_  
 _Hey!_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_

It was Lonnie's turn to take her solo and making eye contact with Jay, who immediately crosses his arms in defense and shifts uncomfortably in his seat because if Audrey said, or rather sang, something like that about Chad, Lonnie would do something similar about Jay. Unfortunately, he was right.

 _He always says he's broke, then buys new video games_  
 _Whenever we go out, he always asks me to pay_  
 _I'm getting tired of his stupid excuses_  
 _All his whining and his mood swings_

Jane repeats her part with a slight change in lyrics.

 _But the number of times he's made me smile, I can't count that high_

The rest of the girls sang the chorus once again.

 _All my friends say, he's lame,_  
 _You could do so much better than him_  
 _All my friends say, he lies,_  
 _Last week he made you cry_  
 _And all his friends say, she's crazy,_  
 _Emotional and unstable_  
 _All my friends say, just walk away, hey!_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_

Evie's part was a little less revenge-filled. She still loved her dopey boyfriend. Although he was classified as a band geek and nerd, he was sweet.

 _And all my friends say_

Mal joins into her best friend's part.

 _You should leave him, leave him now_

Evie glares at her before continuing with her part.

 _And all my friends say_  
 _He's no good for you, but somehow I don't care_

Once again, all the girls sing the chorus

 _All my friends say, he's lame,_  
 _You could do so much better than him_  
 _All my friends say, he lies,_  
 _Last week he made you cry_  
 _And all his friends say, she's crazy,_  
 _Emotional and unstable_  
 _All my friends say, just walk away_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh, hey!_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_

The auditorium erupted in cheers and applause when the song ended and the girls stood together in a line mirroring their boyfriends and took a bow, each eyeing their boyfriend. Mal noticed Ben was on his phone, apparently texting someone. Before she could figure out who, Evie nudged her best friend off the stage so she didn't hear all four of the remaining boys' phones give a 'ding' to signify that they had a new text message.

The four boys each brought out their own phone from their pocket and saw a new text from Ben. ' _We HAVE to tell them tonight._ ' In sync, all five boys looked at one another and nodded. It was time their girlfriends knew what they were doing before something drastic happened. Two of the five girls had access to magic, one of the girls had access to swords, one of the girls had access to lots of pointy needles, and the last girl could charm any boy she wanted. Once the talent show was over, they would each tell their girlfriend what they were _really_ up to. There was no turning back now.

Meanwhile, the girls had just made it off stage before squealing and giggling at the response that not only Auradon Prep had given them for such a performance but also the response they got from their boyfriends.

After they all calmed down, Evie spoke, "Okay, that was so awesome! Did you see the looks on their faces?" Each of the girls nodded.

"I know! I've never seen Chad look uncomfortable. They had no idea what hit them!" Audrey said in between giggles.

When Lonnie finally calmed down, she wanted to finalize their plan. "So after the show's over, we go about our usual business, and by the end of week, we are all single again. Agreed?" The other girls nodded in agreement. Lonnie noticed that Jane looked skeptical about their decision to break up with their boyfriend. "Jane, do you agree?" No response. "Hello, Jane? Can you hear me?" Nothing.

"Let me try." Mal stepped forward. "Jane? Snap out of it!" Mal snapped her fingers. No response. "Hey!" She shouted a little louder and clapped her hands. That seemed to do the trick as Jane blinked several times as it seemed as she was in a trace or thinking about something really hard that she forgot where she was and what she was doing.

"Huh? What?" Jane stared at four pairs of eyes staring back at her. It wasn't until Lonnie spoke up again, this time in a calm voice.

"Jane, do you agree with what we've decided on? Are you going to break up with Carlos?"

Jane averted eye contact with the daughter of Mulan and Shang. She seemed really nervous all of a sudden. "Well, you see guys…" How should she say it? The girls had been planning on breaking up with their boyfriends for weeks now. Was she getting cold feet? "I don't think it's such a good idea to break up with him so suddenly." She began to ramble. "I mean, he's so sweet and nice and cute. I've wanted to be his girlfriend for so long and he is my first boyfriend and I just don't want to break his heart while breaking mine at the same time. I really, really like him and it'll be hard for me if I broke up with him because we'll see each other around school for another year and it'll be really awkward." Jane and Carlos were a year younger than the rest of the gang. Everyone else would be graduating soon and going off on their own. "I just can't do this." She buried her head in her hands and looked dejected.

The four other girls looked at the headmistress's daughter in shock. They had never heard her say so much at one time. She usually rambled on and on when she was nervous, and that was most of the time. She would usually get nervous around her mother, Carlos, the bad villains like Uma, mean people, a large group of people, Carlos, during class presentations, in class, Carlos, when she's alone, in front of important people, and Carlos.

Lonnie looked at Audrey who looked at Mal who looked at Evie. The Evil Queen's daughter sighed. They all silently agreed that it should be her who should talk with Jane. She stepped up to the younger girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jane, I know this is really hard for you. I know you like him, maybe even love him, so it's okay with me if you don't want to do this." Jane looked up at the blue-hair businesswoman and shook her head ferociously.

"N-no. It's okay. I'll do it. I'll be fine. I just have to think of how to bring it up to him." She was scared that she could possibly love him enough to let him go. Besides, the girls had planned to break up with them. There was no turning back now.

* * *

 _Oooh! I wonder what the boys are hiding! The first couple is Chad and Audrey!_


	2. Chapter 2: Chad and Audrey

_And... I got the next chapter for you! Last we were, the girls sang to their boyfriends and the boyfriends have something up their sleeves. The girls agreed to break up with their boyfriends for the mere reason that the boys were keeping secrets from them. Okay? Everyone's caught up? Let's see what happens between Chad and Audrey, my least favorite couple of the 5 (sorry ChadXAudrey fans) but I think they are both really spoiled and selfish. I tried to make them not as selfish and friends with the other 8._

 _I literally just finished writing this chapter this afternoon and started writing the next chapter. I also decided that I'll do a "happy ending" chapter with the boys revealing what they were really doing. You're welcome._

 _I don't own the film, characters, actors, actresses, or anything else I don't own. I just own the story and the computer I'm using to upload this._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Chad and Audrey**

Chad stood nervously outside Audrey's dorm room. He didn't want to do this but it seemed like he didn't have a choice. The boys agreed they would put their plan in action before they would graduate, they just never thought they would have to put it in action so early. Chad wanted to wait. He wasn't ready for this. Of course he loved her, but did he love her enough to take their relationship to the next level? He wasn't sure.

His mother and father always found her...charming. At first, his mother was a little skeptical because of how selfish she was when the VKs first came over. She often scolded her son for his actions on Family Day, in which he long apologized for. In the year since then, he has changed only by a bit. Audrey did the most changing of the two. She bonded with Jane over cheer. She bonded with Evie over fashion. She bonded with Lonnie over Jay. She bonded with Mal over Ben. She eventually became friends with the four girls and, in turn, their boyfriends. The 10 would often eat meals, study, hang out after school and on the weekends, and go on double (...or triple...or quadruple...or quintuple) dates together. He had never had this many true friends before. He would usually use his charm for people to do things for him, gaining him friends just because he was a charming prince. Evie and Doug once told him that he didn't have a whole lot of "there there," in which he responded with a raised eyebrow and a look that seemed offended. The couple laughed and explained their little inside joke they had about Prince Charming Jr. A short laugh escaped the young prince as he didn't take much offence at the insult. It was well known that he wasn't the brightest bulb but up until he befriended the guys and in turn, their girlfriends, he used his handsomely good looks for girls who were willing to do his homework for him. Evie learned that the hard way but he didn't want to think about that. Chad shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts, as he curled his hand into a fist and knocked on his girlfriend's dorm door.

Audrey had just finished a quick call to Mal when she heard a knock on her door. Briefly wondering who it could be, she placed her phone on her bed before sauntering over to her door and turning the knob. She wasn't surprised to see Chad Charming there. "Oh hey Chad. What brings you to my lovely housing arrangement?" She asked, all sweetly and making a grand gesture towards her bubble gum pink room, too much pink in Chad's opinion but he wasn't here to think about how pink his girlfriend's room is. Instead, he leaned against the doorframe and gave his signature smile, his nervous jitters still there but not important. He needed to do this now.

"Hey babe," Audrey internally cringed at the nickname but Chad didn't take notice. "I just wanted to tell you what a great job you did today in the talent show with the girls."

"Oh thanks. It was fun, you know. I got to use those music lessons from Aunt Fauna so they come in handy every now and then," Audrey commented offhandedly.

"Right…" Chad was distracting himself from the conversation by averting eye contact and looking around her pink-filled room. It seemed to be a bad decision since he was seeing pink now, so he seemed to do the smartest thing he could think of at the moment: stalling. "So, anyway. How was your day?"

Audrey gave a half-shrug. "It was okay, I guess. Classes, cheer… You know, the usual."

Chad, trying to get rid of the awkwardness that soon came between them, instantly grew enthusiasm in his voice. "That's great! Me too! What a coincidence!" He realized what he said. "I...I...I mean…" He gave an embarrassing laugh, trying to lighten the situation. Audrey only looked at him curiously, cocking her head to one side and frowning. Chad tried again. "I mean, it was okay for me too. I had classes too...and tourney practice." Gosh, how he wish he could start this conversation over. He felt so stupid.

"Great! Well, I guess if that's all you came for, I have some things to do…" She started closing the door but Chad's hand stopped it from closing in his face.

"Wait!" Audrey slightly jumped at his sudden outburst but kept the door open, urging him to continue saying what he wanted to say. He instantly grew nervous, looking down and scratching the back of his neck, a nervous habit he picked up from his father. "That's not why I'm here." She looked at him with her brown eyes, curious on what he was going to say. Chad took one look and knew he was a goner. He knew now. He loved her enough to say those 3 words he was afraid of saying. That gave him just enough confidence to say, "I'm here to ask you what you were doing tonight."

Audrey raised her eyebrows. This wasn't an odd occurrence but it seemed odd considering what she agreed on with the girls. "Not much. Why?"

"I want to go on a date tonight," Chad spoke carefully and slowly, trying not to chicken out on the plan he and the boys came up with, okay, the plan Ben came up with, but he came up with ideas too! Okay, he stole the ideas from Doug and Carlos, but give him some credit.

"But Chad, it's Tuesday. We have school tomorrow." Audrey whined, attepting to make up an excuse to break up with him.

"I know but this will be an extra special date," Chad tried to reason.

"Okay…?" Audrey wasn't sure what was going on. This wasn't how their plan was supposed to be!

"Don't worry. You won't forget it. Oh and this is for you" He handed her a light pink rose and with that, he left. Audrey looked at his retreating form, in shock as to what happened. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling when he mentioned an 'extra special' date, which left her all confused. It took her awhile to remember what she was doing. She looked down at the rose in her hands. Smelling the sweet scent of her favorite flower, a smile graced her lips. She soon shook her head of the thought. _Focus Audrey. Tonight, you'll break up with him, no excuses._ With that, she closed the door and brought out her books to start studying.

* * *

 _WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? Next up is Jay and Lonnie!_


	3. Chapter 3: Jay and Lonnie

_Aaaaaand I'm back, baby! I took me FOREVER to write this chapter because I kept writing it on and off, between studying and classes. This chapter is finally done, it's almost 10 pages on my GoogleDoc. Jonnie is one of my favorite couples (right up there with Devie and Jarlos) and I'm super bummed that Dianne Doan (Lonnie) won't be in D3. I was really super hoping that they would grow the ever-lasting relationship between Jay and Lonnie. Fortunately, we have FF to fill that valve._

 _This chapter mainly focuses on their relationship in D1 and D2 to make sure everyone is on the same page on how both Lonnie and Jay feel about each other and how (in my mind) they would get together._

 _Like always, because I feel I need to put this in every chapter, I only own the computer I'm using to upload this, the idea, and the story. I don't own the characters or that one quote from_ Mulan.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Jay and Lonnie**

Jay was pacing the auditorium after a Swords and Shields practice with Carlos. The two were two of the better players on the team, not including Lonnie but she was captain, but they both needed the distraction from the girls' performance that afternoon. The white-haired boy left about 10 minutes ago to talk to Jane. It was then that Jay started pacing, unsure on what to say and do to Lonnie.

When he first came over from the Isle, he was the slick ladies man who had girls falling to his feet. He flashed a charming smile or had a sparkle in his eye and all the girls swooned. Well, all but one. When Mal was baking the love-potion infused cookies for Ben, Lonnie immediately dipped a finger in the batter. She was confused when the 4 VKs tried to stop her so she claimed that she wasn't going to "double dip." It was then that Jay made a move and tried to flirt with her, thinking that she would be affected by the cookie batter. He thought that she was like all the other girls so having her swoon over him would be no problem. He just had to show her a charming smile and show off his biceps and she would immediately fall to his feet. Unfortunately, he thought wrong when she just glared at him. She answered Mal's question if the cookie batter was missing anything and she replied with it needing chips, as in chocolate chips, completely ignoring Jay's attempt to flirt. Jay was now the one who looked confused.

Then there was that day where they were practicing Swords and Shields. It was a few days before Cotillion and the VKs had lived in Auradon for 6 months. Ben was off doing king stuff so they didn't have enough players. What started out as a normal play ended up being so much more. Jay was fighting an unknown player who appeared during practice with their mask down. They fought for a bit until Jay was beat by the unknown player. The masked player revealed themselves and it was no other than Lonnie. The auditorium filled with cheers, from most of the team to the bystanders watching the practice. Jay was impressed but it was no mystery where she learned to sword fight, her parents were Mulan and Shang respectively. It was no doubt that she started training right when she could hold a sword properly. He really wanted her on the team, but according to the rules, no women were allowed on the team. She held her own and stuck out for herself by comparing what would had happened if her mom thought like that.

He didn't know how she did it, but she managed to persuade him and Carlos to let her come with them to the Isle to rescue Ben. He soon found that it was a good idea, considering how well she did during the Swords and Shields face off a few days prior. He also found out that she was trained in hand-to-hand combat but like Swords and Shields, it was no mystery where she got it from. When they finally got back from the limo after an epic battle between them and Uma's crew, his heart was pounding at the realization that he liked Lonnie as more than a friend. He told her he wasn't one to break some rules...just bend them, find a loophole. And a loophole he found! She became the captain of the Swords and Shields team that afternoon. According to the rule book, a team consisted of a captain and 8 men. It didn't specify the gender of the captain. Everyone assumed the captain was a man because sports were man activities and women shouldn't play sports, but Lonnie proved that women could also play sports, getting rough and dirty if needed.

They had gone to Cotillion together because everyone was coupled off. Mal and Ben were obviously still together, despite the trouble they had within the last few days. Evie and Doug had started dating shortly after Mal and Ben got together and had been together ever since. Carlos finally got the guts to ask Jane out, despite taking several attempts. Chad had gone off to Sherwood Forest to aide Audrey, his ex-girlfriend, in trying to fix up her flat tire in hopes of trying to get back together. She had taken him back a few weeks ago because of his persistence and determination to get back together. So it was only appropriate that Jay would go with Lonnie because neither wanted to become third-wheeled. Jay wanted to know if there was a spark between him and Lonnie but his pride got in the way every time he wanted to ask her if she felt the same way. The night ended with him walking her back to her dorm room, them hugging good night and agreeing to meet the following morning because he wanted to talk to her. Her outfit was still wet after the battle with Uma so she wondered how long it would take to hand wash her outfit because the fabric Evie used was very delicate. She decided not to worry about it so she hopped in the shower to wash her makeup and salt from Cotillion. She went to bed that night dreaming about Jay, her unrequited crush who could never feel the same way. He was the biggest flirt at school. He could have any girl he wanted. Why would he want her?

The next morning was...interesting. He was the one who wanted to talk to her but hadn't told her when. It wasn't until Jane had called and told her that she and Carlos were a couple. Lonnie couldn't be more happy for her friend but had her own love problems. After an honest conversation with Jane, Lonnie felt a little better talking to Jay, whenever he would show up. Apparently, he slept in because he was afraid on what she would say. He woke up early but kept staring at the ceiling of his dorm he shared with Carlos, unsure on what to do or what to say. He had been thinking about it all night, coming up with multiple different scenarios and conversations he would have. By the time the sun came out, he had close to 20 different things he could tell her but wasn't sure how to bring it up. His mind was blank and he was nervous. He never had to work this hard for a girl before. Lonnie was special.

By the time he finally showed up at her dorm, it was almost 11am. It took him a few minutes to compose himself before he knocked on her door. Lonnie looked up from her homework at the sound of a knock on her dorm door. She had woken up at around 7:30am to go to the gym, shower, and eat some breakfast. She had spent a good 2 hours studying for her History of Mythical Creatures test she had the next week and started her math and Chemistry homework. She put down her pencil, stood up and stretched her back muscles, and made her way towards her door. She turned the knob and let out the breath she had been holding. It was just Jay, looking oddly anxious for some reason.

"Finally! You said last night you wanted to talk this morning so I waited until you text me or SOMETHING." Lonnie glared at him while putting her hands on her hips. She really tried to stay mad at him for having her wait so long. She was curious on what he wanted to talk about.

Jay was taken aback by her sudden statement. He never really considered her bossy before so this was new to him. He was a leader, one of the reasons why the Coach made him captain, but being a leader also meant doing what's best for everyone, one of the reasons why he stepped down and gave the role of captain to Lonnie the day before. He knew, as a leader, that he would face some tough decisions that not everyone was going to be happy with. Most of the Swords and Shields team already welcomed her as captain when Jay announced it a practice. There were a few who he was worried about, namely Chad, who would cause the most problems with the current captain.

Jay casually leaned against the doorframe and took a breath. "You know, Lonnie, it's 11am so technically, it's still morning". He tried smirking, putting on his charm but Lonnie saw right through that.

"Okay, Smart Alec. So it's still morning but I expected you earlier."

Jay had to think about it for a while, trying to put his words together. He looked down at the floor, afraid to tell her how he felt if he looked at her. Finally, he decided to tell her the truth of that morning. "Well, I…. I wanted to tell you last night but I had to get my thoughts together first."

"What kind of thoughts?" Lonnie wanted to know.

Jay took a deep breath. He wasn't good at things like this. "My thoughts…" He took another breath. He could do this. Just breathe and tell her. "My thoughts…" This was a lot harder than he thought. Just man up. "My thoughts...and feelings...about you."

Lonnie was the one who was taken aback. That was the last thing she expected to hear. She thought he was having second thoughts about making her captain of Swords and Shields. She did not expect Jay - slick and charming Jay, who could have any girl he wanted - to have thoughts and feelings for her. She went into a stake of shock, she had no idea how to respond. She just stood there, staring at her crush and her mouth slightly open, completely speechless.

"And I was thinking about it all night and I didn't really hit me until this morning how I feel. I mean, usually I have girls falling to my feet but you are the only one who doesn't and it's driving me insane. I guess that's what makes you different. I don't want the princesses who constantly flirt with me. I'm no prince, you know that." Lonnie slightly nodded as he continued to talk. "I just want someone who's not all over themselves and show themselves off all the time. I want someone who can stand up for themselves and become independent without someone they can lean on all the time. I want someone who I can be myself with and they can be themselves." During this, Jay's eyes wandered around her room from what he could see and avoided looking directly at Lonnie. Now, he took another breath and looked at her with sincerity. "I want you."

And that was when Lonnie's breath hitched. She had not idea how to respond. He wanted _her_! Could it be true? Did she hear right? She better not be dreaming. If she was dreaming…she better not be dreaming. There was no way that Jay wanted her. Jay - the biggest flirt at Auradon Prep, ex-captain of the Swords and Shields team, and MVP of the Tourney team - wanted her. He could have any girl he wanted and he wanted her! She couldn't believe it.

Quickly, she came up with a response. "I'm sorry, Jay but I need to think about it for a while. This is all happening so quickly."

Jay nodded in understanding. "But you're still coming to practice tonight, right?" Lonnie only nodded before quietly and quickly closing her door. Oh yeah, practice. That was a whole other problem.

By the time Swords and Shields practice came around, Lonnie did her best to avoid going but she had a new responsibility as captain to show up. She didn't really have much of a choice. She ended up showing up 10 minutes late. Most of the guys on the team were really accepting her as a captain already and that made her feel proud. There was just one problem, Chad. Chad Charming was one for tradition. Despite it being just 6 months since the VKs came from the Isle to Auradon, he still had his ways of "bending" the rules to get what he wanted. Last time they interacted, he wasn't that happy of the new captain. She looked around the ring and saw that he wasn't even there. Wanting to avoid Jay, she spotted Carlos talking with Jane on the side. She went up to the new couple, giving them both a curious look. "Where's Chad?"

"Chad? He must be still with Audrey." Carlos said with a knowing look. Jane looked at her boyfriend, confused.

"Audrey? But didn't they break up a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah but she called him last night saying that her car broke down. He left to go fix it for her," Carlos said as if it weren't a big deal. Lonnie's eyes went wide with surprise.

"So he's with her? Are they back together?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is he left before Cotillion and hasn't been back yet. Though, I'm pretty sure he wants to get back together with her. He still likes her"

"Well, I know what it looks like when a girl likes a guy," Jane eyed Carlos knowingly and he blushed. They gave each other Eskimo kisses before turning to Lonnie. "Speaking of a girl liking a guy, what's going on between you and Jay?" Lonnie turned around and saw Jay looking at her with a look that could only be described as longing.

"Nothing!" Jane looked behind Lonnie and say in Jay's eyes the one look she recognized. A look she saw in Ben, Doug, and now Carlos. A look of admiration. She looked back at Lonnie who seemed to be debating on what she should say. Lonnie cracked under the pressure. "Okay, fine. We had a wonderful time last night and he told me this morning he has feelings for me and I'm not sure what to think because I like him and I want us to be together and he wants me but he keeps flirting with girls and I am just so confused. I mean, guys are so complicated and difficult to understand that I don't know what I want and it's not like he just waltzed in and kissed me out the blue, I mean I've been dreaming about that, but never in a million years would that happen because Jay is a player and a charmer and would never like a girl like me." Tears were running down her face, she used her sleeve to try to dry them but they just kept coming. She didn't notice the ring had gone silent and stared at the trio. She didn't notice Jay was making her way towards them. Instead, she mumbled an "excuse me" to the couple before making her way towards the locker rooms.

Jay was upset that Lonnie was running. He had been keeping an eye on her when she entered, and made her way to Carlos and Jane. He didn't hear their conversation but heard what she said about him. He guessed that she liked him (I mean come on, which girl didn't?) but didn't notice to what extent. He knew he was a player and a charmer. He could make girls' knees weak in the knees with one look. Lonnie wasn't one of those girls. She was different. She was special. She was the one that he wanted. With that in mind, he headed towards the locker rooms without another word to the team.

Lonnie found herself in front of one of the mirrors and sinks. She splashed water on her face to calm herself down. Where did all that come from? She never intended to say that, especially to her crush's best friend. She knew Jane knew about her crush on Jay. Now that everyone was getting paired up, she and Jay were the only single people in the group so it's only natural for them to gravitate towards each other. They also had lots of things in common. Both were very sporty, born leaders, strong willed, independent, and stand up for what they believe in.

When she dried her face, she looked up to see Jay staring at her in the mirror. She looked behind her to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She quickly looked back at the sink and looked down, pretending to wash her hands and not notice Jay. She didn't know how much he heard, what he heard, or even if he heard. She just knew that he was here, in the girls locker room, waiting for her. She felt so confused now. He's a player. He has girls falling for him left and right. She knew she shouldn't had liked him. She felt so stupid.

Jay waited a few minutes. He couldn't wait any more. He needed to know if she felt the same way that he did to her. "You okay, Lonnie?" He kept his voice soft to avoid scaring her. Lonnie jumped slightly anyway. Jay wanted to touch her gently but kept his distance.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be out soon." Lonnie hadn't turned around, much less looked up from the sink. She was afraid that if she looked at Jay, all her feelings for him would come out at once. She didn't want that. Jay could sense that she didn't feel like talking at the moment so he decided he would leave her alone and let her come to him when she was ready.

"Alright". Jay turned and started to walk away before turning back to Lonnie. "Want me to start practice without you?" All Lonnie could do was nod, still facing the sink and her back toward Jay. "Okay. Come out when you're ready." Lonnie nodded again.

Once Lonnie heard the door to the locker room shut close, she turned around to where Jay had been standing. Only someone who cared for her and her wellbeing would come into the GIRLS locker room to see if she was okay. Jay did just that. It confirmed what he said that morning was true but she was unsure if he heard what she said to Carlos and Jane before running into the locker room. There was only one way to find out but she didn't feel like talking to Jay.

She considered going back to her dorm room to avoid him, but was that who she was? She was the daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang. She wasn't one of those prissy pink princesses who run at the first sign of danger. She volunteered herself to go to the Isle with Jay and Carlos, where she fought off pirates. She was made Captain of the Swords and Shields team by Jay because she showed him how well she could fight with a sword twice. There was no doubt that she deserved the position but she wondered why Jay did it in the first place. Was it really just finding a loophole in the rule book (take that Chad!) or was it something else, something more?

Lonnie stopped herself from overthinking this. She wasn't one to run from her problems. With that in mind, she took a few deep breaths, held her head high, and walked with courage (or at least she tried to). The moment the team noticed her presence, her courage diminished and she looked a bit scared. She wanted to continue the practice but also wanted to avoid Jay as much as possible. With that in mind, she turned to the closest team member, a sweet guy named Tyler. "Alright boys! Pair up! Tyler, you're with me. Let's see what you got." And with that practice went on without any problems. Lonnie somehow managed to work with everyone on the team except Jay.

By the time practice ended, the team dispersed to work on whatever they needed to work on. Carlos nudged Jay to talk to Lonnie before making his way to his own girlfriend. Jane felt giddy inside when Carlos was walking towards her, offering his hand. She still couldn't believe they were a couple. She grabbed her bag and got up, accepting his outstretched hand. The young couple walked out of the auditorium hand-in-hand.

Jay watched them walk out, noticing how happy they both seemed to be. Once the door was closed, he turned his attention to the girl of his dreams. He sighed, knowing they would need to talk sooner or later. Might as well get it over with. Lonnie had her back toward Jay, not knowing he was still there. She was putting away the equipment before going back to her room to shower and continue her homework she started that morning. Her plans had changed, however, when she turned around and saw Jay waiting for her. Her breath hitched when she saw the way his hands were casually in his pockets, waiting for her to talk. They stared at each other for a few silent minutes then Lonnie broke eye contact and made her way out the door, avoiding him at all costs now. It's too soon, Jay thought. She's not ready.

It was 3 days after that that Jay saw Lonnie again, most of that was because Lonnie was avoiding him as much as she could. He saw a glimpse of her in the library. She was in a study room with a younger student, possibility tutoring them. The study room had large windows so he was able to see what she was doing.

Lonnie was in a study room with Kristina, daughter of Anna and Kristoff, a freshmen. She was currently helping her with writing an essay on the history of Arendelle. They've been at this 20 minutes and she needed a break from how Kristina's Auntie Elsa froze over the kingdom after she was coronated to Queen and how Kristina's mother went after her. She glanced up and found Jay staring back. She immediately looked back down, shielding her eyes from the chocolate brown eyes of the guy she liked. It was getting harder and harder to avoid him.

Finally after 2 weeks of not being able to talk to her, Jay had an idea. With a little help from Jane and Carlos, he was sure his plan would work. Everything was set the next day and all he had to do was wait for Lonnie.

Lonnie was somewhat relieved that Jay had somehow missed practice. Carlos said something about something he had to do for Ben, but that was it. She'd been avoiding him for long enough and it was time to face him, and her feelings for him. She made her way back to her room she shared with Jane after Swords and Shields practice to shower before grabbing dinner. She opened the door and stopped. Right on her side of the dorm were cherry blossoms. She had no idea where it came from but had a pretty good idea who it was from. The same person who she was avoiding for two and a half weeks and was somewhat ready to face him. She noticed a piece of paper on her pillow with her name in his messy scrawl. _The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all._ A tear escaped Lonnie's eyes as she remembered the words from the late Emperor of China back when her parents were her age; they told her the story several times. Mulan would always tease Shang about it. Lonnie had no idea how he knew about these words but, at the moment, she didn't' care. All she cared about was finding the heartthrob and telling him exactly what she thought of her note. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to find him for long because said heartthrob was standing behind her few feet away, careful that she didn't notice him when she came to her dorm.

Meanwhile, dressed in his Cotillion suit, Jay was standing just outside Lonnie's dorm, just out of her eyesight if she turned around. He had waited for her but found two and a half weeks to be a little crazy to wait for someone, but for Lonnie, he'll wait a lifetime. As quietly as he could, he took a breath before stepping inside the dorm room. Lonnie hear his footsteps before anything else but she didn't move. She was still too shocked that this was happening to her. Something like this only happened in the movies.

She jumped slightly when she felt his hands on her shoulders, urging her to turn around and face him. When he finally did get her to turn around, she was surprised that he was in his suit from Cotillion, his hair in a low bun. Lonnie looked down at her Swords and Shields uniform that she still had on from practice. She wasn't dressed for anything fancy, he obviously was. Jay lifted her chin using two fingers so he could see her beautiful eyes, his new favorite pair of eyes. Her mouth tried to form words but no words were formed and no sounds were made. She was completely and utterly speechless. Jay just gave a small chuckle, deciding it was time to finally talk to her.

"You know, you're the only girl here that doesn't fall for me and it drove me crazy. Then it hit me. It drove me crazy because you were the one I wanted so I was determined to win your heart. When I first came here, I was the slick ladies man who had all the girls falling for me, all of them but you. As the months went by, we started becoming good friends and it wasn't until the night after Cotillion that I finally figured it out. That was the night I started falling for you. I tried talking to you these past few weeks but I could tell you weren't ready so I waited. For you, I'd wait forever because you're worth waiting for. I'd fight for you, for us, because you're worth fighting for." Lonnie smiled at this, remembering how her Uncles Yao, Ling, and Chien Po said that they would fight for a girl worth fighting for when they and her parents went off to fight for China. Jay noticed her smile, seeing her resolve slowly weaken, before continuing his speech he prepared for days.

"I'm not good with this, this emotions and feelings thing, but one thing I'm really good at is talking to you. When I talk to other girls, I always feel like I have to be this sly guy who gets all the girls but when I'm with you, I feel like I can be myself. I don't have to be this cool guy that all the girls wants. I can just be Jay, the guy from the Isle, son of Jafar, Lonnie's boyfriend." At this Lonnie's heart sped up but Jay kept going. "I want to be your boyfriend but if you don't feel comfortable, I understand. I just want to let you know that I like you Lonnie, a lot. When you are ready, I will wait for you. You know where to find me." Before he lost the urge, he dared himself to kiss her cheek. It was too early to kiss her lips, even though he badly wanted to.

Before Lonnie knew it, Jay was gone. Her brain was still trying to keep up with what he just said. Jay liked her. Mr Slick liked her. In fact, he liked her for a while. She couldn't believe it. Then it hit her. He wanted to be her boyfriend. He knew her well enough to ensure she was comfortable. He was willing to wait for her. She realized that he didn't have to wait anymore. With one last look at her cherry blossoms and note, she sprinted towards the boy's dorm without a second thought, not caring she was still in her Swords and Shields uniform from practice.

After getting back into his dorm, Jay counted to 17 before there was a knock on the door. Smiling, he turned the doorknob to reveal an out of breath Lonnie, though Jay thought she never looked better. _This is it,_ he thought.

Once Lonnie's breath slowed down and her heart wasn't pumping as hard, she took a few deep breaths before she said the words Jay was waiting to hear. "I like you too. You don't have to wait anymore. I'm ready." His smiling growing bigger, Jay closed the gap between them to give her a deep kiss. Lonnie was surprised by this sudden contact but relaxed because she thought it was the best feeling in the world, being kissed by Jay.

Slightly out of breath, Jay wanted to be sure and he wanted to make it official. "Li Lonnie, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lonnie should have seen it coming but the kiss was so mind blowing, it took her breath away. She was in a daze when she heard Jay ask her a question but she couldn't remember what he asked. "Hmm?" Her eyes started to focus on Jay. "What did you say?"

Chuckling, he put his hands on either side of her face and planted a second kiss on her lips. He couldn't help himself. He made sure he had her full attention. Looking straight into her dark brown eyes, he waited until her eyes cleared a bit before he asked again. He spoke slowly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lonnie sucked in a breath, double checking to make sure she wasn't hearing things. Surely, Jay hadn't just asked her to be his girlfriend. She blinked once...twice...three times. Jay chuckled at her bemused expression. "Lonnie?" He waited until she looked back up at him. Perhaps he needed to use fewer words. "Be my girlfriend?" He cocked an eyebrow, putting on all his charm.

Speechless, Lonnie could only nod, her mouth agape. His mouth growing, he leaned in for a third kiss. He couldn't help himself. Lonnie felt like she was in heaven. Not only the guy she liked likes her back but is now her boyfriend! She now has claim to the hottest guy at school (in her opinion). Things couldn't be better.

Before she knew it, her and Jay were the newest couple around Auradon Prep, much to most of the girls' disappointment when they walked into Swords and Shields practice with his arm around her shoulders and a giant smile on both of their faces. The Swords and Shields team cheered, patting Jay on the back and congratulating them for finally getting together.

Time went by and Jay and Lonnie were inseparable, often studying, working out, and practicing Swords and Shields together. Now six months later, Jay was determined to talk to his girlfriend after the girls' "interesting" performance during the talent show. That's how he found himself standing in front of her dorm, feeling nervous as ever. It was weird. He normally doesn't have a problem talking to girls. He didn't have any trouble when he first came to Auradon. He could usually charm any girl into anything with a smirk and a wink. But this was Lonnie, the girl he had fallen for.

He took a breath before knocking on the door. There was no answer so he knocked again, louder this time. He was going to knock a third time when the door suddenly opened to reveal his beautiful girlfriend. "Jay!" She was taken by surprise. Was she expecting him? She then remembered the plan. She revered back to normal. "What's up?"

Jay brought his wrist up against her doorframe, in a similar way they first met when she found him and the rest of the VKs in the kitchen making cookies. He put on his best charming smile. "I just came to congratulate you on your performance today during the talent show. I didn't know you played the keyboard." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh yeah. I started when I was young because, you know, Asian parents." Lonnie tried to brighten up the strange air around them.

Jay felt the air change, trying to piece together a plan to get her to the Enchanted Lake. "Yeah…" There was silence between the two. "I was just wondering what you're doing tonight."

"Just studying for my History of Magical Objects test I have tomorrow. You actually caught me in the middle of studying." She moved to the side a bit to show him that her history textbook, notebook, and notecards were all laid out on her desk. If she was planning on staying in for the night, he needed a way to get her out. Jay started to improvise. He moved so he was casually leaning against her door frame.

"Would you be interested in taking a break between studying?" He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her response. Lonnie considered her options. For one, she was in love with Jay. There was no doubt about it. She was hesitant at first when the girls started to plan but gave in after much prodding from Audrey and Mal. Those girls can be very persuasive when they want to. On the other hand, she wasn't one to break a promise. Once she made a promise, she kept it and didn't back out. Perhaps one last night out with her boyfriend would be okay. She did promise to break up with him by the end of the week. It was only Tuesday. What's one more night?

She shrugged a shoulder. "Sure." Her one word response was enough for Jay's smile to grow. He took a few steps forward to wrap his arms around her waist, picking her up in the process, and planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

Lonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the kiss. She was sure going to miss his kisses. He was such an amazing kisser. When he put her down, he rested his forehead on hers, both of them slightly heavily breathing. They stayed like that for a few moments to slow down their breathing. "Good," Jay whispered, "I'll come by at 7 for dinner. Wear something nice. Here." Lonnie felt something go through her hair. "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all. You really are beautiful, Lon." He gave her one last kiss, though this one was more gentle and soft than the ones he usually gives, before stepping back through her doorway and into the hall. He gave her a wink then made his way to his dorm, feeling more rejuvenated than before and having a good feeling about that night.

Meanwhile, Lonnie was still standing in her dorm, shocked from what just happened. She really didn't want to break up with him but she made a promise to the girls. She slowly turned around to face her full length mirror to see what Jay put through her hair. She gently touched her hair to feel what it was, though she wasn't exactly sure. She untangled it from her hair before bringing it down before her face. Her eyes grew wide the same time they started tearing up.

Right in her hands was a fully bloomed cherry blossom. It brought her back to the time she and Jay officially became a couple, thinking back to what he said before leaving her dorm room. It was touching that two of the men she loved dearly said those words to her: her grandfather and her boyfriend, who she was sorry for because she was planning on breaking up with him in a few days unless something drastic happened.

Lonnie brought the flower up to her nose, admiring the sweet scent it gave before gently laying it down on her bedside table. Jay had told her that he would come by tonight for dinner. That wasn't unusual. They would often go down to meals, mostly breakfast and dinner, together. What was weird was that he told her to dress nice. As in Cotillion nice? As in Coronation nice? As in Family Day nice? As in date night nice? What dress nice did he mean? Lonnie was so confused. She quickly glanced at the clock, noting that it was almost 5, around the time dinner started. She should start looking for something to wear.

* * *

 _Ta-da! Here you go! Doug and Evie are next (though I am not entirely sure when I'll write it and post it)!_


	4. Chapter 4: Doug and Evie

_Happy Winter Break! In between writing FF, I have to read 3 books and do write ups for a class I'm taking in January! I just finished this chapter and am working on the next one! I really love Doug and Evie's relationship. It's so sweet and innocent, much like Carlos and Jane's. It's one of the reasons why I love the couple more than I do Ben and Mal._

 _For this chapter, I had to do a bit of homework. I first had to watch and rewatch a particular scene in D1 where the VKs first meet Doug. The second thing I had to research was the specific meanings of the specific flower Doug gives her. That part was inspired by 25 Roses by fallinrain. And no, Evie doesn't get roses. Audrey already got a rose and I'm having all the girls get different flowers._

 _Like always, I don't own anything except the story._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Doug and Evie**

It's no secret that Doug was so infactuated with Evie when he first laid eyes on her. It was like love at first sight for him. For her, it took a little longer to realize that Doug was the one for her, not Chad. When she finally did come around, he was ready to catch her. Her grades went up as well as her appreciation for Dopey's son. She started thinking of herself as more than a pretty face. That's when she and Doug started getting closer and she had a new found friendship in him that she didn't know existed. Soon after Ben and Mal started dating, Doug and Evie started as well, making Evie the second of the VKs to be in a relationship with an AK.

Doug could still remember how he felt when he saw her for the first time. The VKs just came from the Isle after a decree from Ben to give the children of villains a chance to live in Auradon. The students at Auradon Prep were surprised and scared of the new students, including Doug, who tried to keep an open mind about it. He had just performed with the Band when the limo came up in front of the school and had gone to his room to put his trumpet away. He was making is way down from his dorm, clipboard in hand, when Ben called him down to "help them with their class schedules and show [them] the rest of the dorms." After Ben and Audrey left (they were still a couple back then), he introduced himself and was in the middle of naming his father and his 6 uncles when he saw her. She was beautiful and all Doug could do was stare. He even breathed out a "heigh ho." She made her way towards him and introduced herself as Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen. Of course the son of Dopey fell for the daughter of the Evil Queen. The world had a great sense of humor.

He blinked several times to get out of his daze and continued what he was saying about classes, the face of the blue-haired beauty in front of him, making him really nervous. When Mal came up behind him to look at the schedule that included Remedial Goodness 101, a new class just for the new students, he kept stealing glances at Evie. When they were leaving to find their dorms, Evie was the last to leave, she nearly brushed up against Doug that he nearly fell back. He internally shook himself out of his daze that he realized their dorms were the opposite direction of where they were going.

Doug couldn't believe that was more than a year ago. Since then, her idea of a prince changed from an actual prince to someone who treats her like a princess. Her business grew along with her relationship with Doug. They would often study together, either in the library or in each other's dorm. He would often come to her dorm whenever she had a large order of custom clothes for students, running numbers, keeping her organized, and making sure she doesn't work herself to death. Evie can get a bit messy when all she wanted to do was create outfits for her friends and sew. She also tends to lose track of time when she's designing and sewing that Doug would often stay with her until the late hours and urge her to get some sleep, even when she claimed that she was "almost done."

They were currently in the library, doing their own homework, when Doug excused himself. Evie had not been paying attention, just nodded and acknowledged that he needed to leave for whatever reason he gave, and continuing with her homework. After 20 minutes had passed and Doug still hadn't come back, Evie started to get a little worried for her boyfriend. After sending two text messages of "where are you," she finally got a text that read "locked out of my dorm. Please bring my stuff from library." Confused that he would need to go his dorm in the first place, Evie packed up his notebooks, textbooks, and pencil case in his backpack before putting away her own homework. She exited the library and made her way to Doug's dorm with his backpack and her purse.

When she got to his dorm, what was waiting for her was not what she was expecting. With his hair combed neatly to the side and in an adorable green suit and purple bowtie, Doug stood just outside his dorm door with a box in his hands. Evie was confused and speechless. "Doug? What's this?"

Doug said nothing but held out the box he was holding out to his girlfriend. Intrigued and curious, Evie gently took the box from her boyfriend's hands and carefully opened the box. Inside, sitting on a red velvet pillow with gold tassels was a bunch of light blue, pink, and white forget me not flowers. What intrigued Evie the most about these flowers was that they weren't bunched up in a bouquet. No, they were arranged in a circle, into a flower crown.

Evie couldn't believe it. Of course Doug would do something like that. He wasn't one to go with the status quo or be super cliche about how he just gave his girlfriend a bunch of flowers. When she couldn't feel her voice coming back, Doug thought it was his chance to speak up. "Forget me nots mean a number of things but I want to highlight a few of them. The first one is true and undying love. Evie, you are, without a doubt, my true love. I think it is safe to say that I felt it when I first laid eyes on you, though you had eyes on someone else at the time." The thought of Evie chasing Chad when she first came over from the Isle saddened them both for a bit. "But then we started hanging out more and eventually developed a relationship. Now, nearly a year later, I know for sure that it's true love and I'll never let it go."

"The second one I want to highlight is reminders of our favorite memories together. To me, my favorite memories of you are always special. They only consist of me and you together, doing anything and everything. When we would sit together at a picnic table and work on our homework or study together. When we would sit together at meals, enjoying each other's company. When we would laugh about something Jay and Carlos did. When we would be in your room and you would be designing an outfit and I would admire how creative you are. When we would be in my room, cuddling together in my bed and watching a movie. Those are my favorite memories I have of us. Of course, I enjoy the fancy date nights or school events like Cotillion but I appreciate the smaller and simpler times more because there is nothing in this world I'd rather be doing than having you by my side."

"The third thing is the growing affection between us. Like I said before, I liked you the moment I laid eyes on you. When you made your way over to me and introduced yourself, I could barely speak a full sentence without stuttering." Evie looked down, smiling at the memory. "You were so beautiful then and are more beautiful now. I believe as a couple we learn these little things about each other that make us like one another even more. I love how you still feel the need to dress up, even if we are just going to class. I love when you suddenly have a design idea that could be used for one of our friends. I love how you practically run to class, eager to learn something new. I just love you and every single detail that comes with it, which comes to the next thing I want to highlight."

"The fourth thing is caring for the poor, disabled, and needy. Another thing I love about you is your need to care for others. Like when Jane needed to do something for her mom but she was too busy, you stepped in and did it for her. And then that time when you volunteered to aid Ben in his kingly duties and you still make time to help him. What I love especially about your caring heart is how you help get young children from the Isle to here in Auradon so they can live a better life, just like you did when you first came over. You wanted those children to have a better life than the one they had on the Isle because you believed that the children are not like their parents, something you, Mal, Jay, and Carlos proved during the Coronation."

"And finally, the fifth thing I want to highlight is fidelity and loyalty in a relationship. I believe the best relationships have a foundation that includes loyalty. I want to be nothing but loyal to you. That's why I want you to meet me in the Chemistry lab tonight at 7."

Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, Evie had no idea why Doug wanted her to meet him there so late. Their classes ended around 3 or 4, depending on the day, so being in a science lab at 7 at night not only confused Evie but also intrigued her. She was curious. She simply nodded her head and managed a soft "okay."

Satisfied with her response, Doug gently lifted the flower crown off the velvet pillow, bending down to place the box near his feed, and gently placed the flower crown on top of his girlfriend's head. The colors of the flowers contrasted nicely to the deep royal blue color of Evie's hair. Evie had to bend down a little bit because she was in 3 inch heels but it was sweet all the same.

If there was one word to describe her boyfriend, it would be sweet. It's no wonder why she finally fell for him. She could've started dating him much earlier if she realized what was in front of her and not chased after Chad. If she could go back in time, she would've taken the opportunity when he first asked her out that day under the bleachers when they were briefly discussing Fairy Godmother's wand and the coronation.

Bringing her back to reality, Doug planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Evie slightly blushed at the contact. Picking up the box the flower crown came in, Doug offered his arm, which she gladly took. They made their way to her dorm room, arm and arm. When they got to her dorm, Doug bowed elaborately, Evie curtsied back. "Well, your highness. This is where I leave you for now. I bid you farewell and I will see you tonight."

Giggling, Evie curtsied a second time and bowed her head slightly before opening her door. She blew him a kiss, which he quickly caught and put in his pocket, and closed the door. Leaning against her closed door, Evie sighed and looked up, unsure on what to do. Doug had to be the sweetest guy she knew, one of the reasons why she loved him. Could she break his heart? Did she want to? She wasn't sure but she did promise the girls she would break up with him by the end of the week. It was only Tuesday. She had a few days. Breaking up with him could wait.

Gently placing her purse on her bed, she sat on her bed and looked around. She should be getting ready for tonight. She only had a few hours until she had to meet Doug. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Evie wondered if she had time to make a new dress.

* * *

 _3 couples down, 2 couples to go! Ben and Mal are next!_


	5. Chapter 5: Ben and Mal

_Here's another chapter! This is the second to last couple, which means that there are only 2 chapters left in this story! After that, I plan on doing more one shots (see my ideas in my bio) and then maybe another multi chapter story. In the meantime, I'm gone for 3 weeks with little wifi but I do hope to get at least a little bit of writing done._

 _A little disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story idea and the computer I'm using to upload this._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Ben and Mal**

Not a whole lot of people knew about his dream. He had it every night for 2 weeks, dreaming of a girl with purple hair. He even thought about her during the day, wondering who this girl was. It wasn't until that fateful day where Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos came from the Isle of the Lost to live in Auradon. As next in line for the crown, his first royal decree was to bring the children of the villains a chance to live among the people of Auradon. His announcement surprised and brought fear to his residents but they complied because he was the future king.

When he first shook hands with her, he looked at her as if he were in a trance, pausing for a second to look into her eyes. So dreams really do come true. He was struck by this girl so much that he wanted to get to know her, especially since she was the daughter of the "mistress of evil," she must have had a troubled past. He made sure he made himself available to the four new students and even stopped by the girl's dorm a few times to make sure that if they needed anything to let him know. He even started to fall for her, even when he already had a girlfriend.

Audrey was, in a word, princess-y. She was high maintenance and flaunted her status. She made sure everyone she came across that she was a princess and that her family's royal blood goes back generations. She was all pretty dresses and tea parties, and Ben could only grit his teeth and bear it because he was a prince and she was a princess. Audrey had noticed his interest in Mal that first day. She kept warning him to stay away from them, that they were nothing but trouble but he wouldn't listen. He still managed to talk to them, especially Mal. Mal even initiated conversation a few times, which increased Ben's interest in her.

That day where he declared his love for Mal and burst into song about it was when Audrey had enough. She sought out another prince, Chad Charming, and told him that he was her new boyfriend. The blond prince nodded eagerly before she practically dragged him to the bleachers, where Ben had made his way to Lonnie, Mal, and Evie. Kissing Chad on the lips, she made sure things were over between her and Ben.

Ben didn't mind, as he was in love with Mal, even when the love spell washed off in the Enchanted Lake during their first date. When they were in the carriage before he was coronated to be king, he told her he wasn't "faking anything," he really did love her. It took 6 months and almost losing him to Uma for Mal to say it back, but it was all worth it. Her kiss broke the spell he was under because it was true love's kiss, it worked every time. They kissed a few more times after that that night.

Ben was in his office, doing his kingly duties, when a knock came on his door. He looked up from the paper he was writing contracts on and shouted a "come in." Two seconds later, Lumiere entered and announced Ben's visitor.

"Lady Mal, sir," the steward gestured to the purple-haired fairy who was the King's girlfriend. Mal entered in a simple purple top and business-like skirt, much like what she wore during Family Day.

"You wanted to see me, Ben?" Mal had just finished a phone call to Audrey regarding their plan when Lumiere knocked on her dorm door, saying that Ben required her presence. Unsure why he didn't just text her himself, Mal made herself presentable to him. Even though he was her boyfriend, she still needed to look nice because he was the King and she was Lady of the Court. She quickly changed into her skirt from Family Day (she shuddered at the memory) and a purple button down blouse she had Evie make for her for business events. She gently brushed her hair before putting a dragon clip through it. After she finished getting ready, she allowed herself to be escorted by Lumiere to Ben's office.

Ben looked up and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. He got up from his desk, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek, and allowed her to sit down on the couch in his office. She got situated by smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt and waited for Ben to talk.

Ben had sat down next to Mal and held her hand in his. Smiling at their joined hands, he spoke. "Mal, I know we haven't spent much time together and I apologize." Mal waved her hand and shook her head.

"You don't need to apologize, Ben. You have king duties and classes, both require a lot of time. We find time to spend together and if it has be that you call me in your office every now and then, so be it. We can manage." Ben nodded his head and gave a small smile.

"I know but I still want you to understand that no matter what happens, you are my true love. I want to be with you forever." Mal had sensed something and started to panic.

"Ben, are you going to ask what I think you're going to ask?" She wasn't ready yet. She still needed to graduate and she's been in Auradon for a year so far. She was in no way ready to be Queen yet. Ben saw the panic and tried to sooth her nerves by rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"No...yes...eventually." If she wasn't ready when he asked her tonight, well...he didn't want to think that. "Eventually I will ask you but only when you are ready." He spoke in a soothing tone, his eyes filled with sincerity. A few moments passed before he spoke again. "You know I love you." Mal nodded.

"And I love you." Ben took both her hands.

"Isn't that all that matters now? That we love each other?" Mal looked down, sadness in her voice.

"Growing up on the Isle, we were told that love was weak and worthless. If you loved, you only get hurt. Now I know that love is the most powerful thing in the world. A love for a friend, a classmate, a teacher, they all matter. I don't want to let it go." _(Let me know where you think I got this reference from!)_

"Then don't. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here." He let his girlfriend grief about the past. It took awhile but she finally calmed down. He noticed that she was playing with his ring that he gave to her when he was being coronated. Perhaps he needed to up the timeline. He kissed the top of her head. "Hey, I've got something to show you." Mal looked at her boyfriend curiously but let him lead her anyway. He went to the bookshelf, opened the head of a small bust of Beast, and pressed the button. The wall opened up to reveal an underground tunnel. Ben took the wall lantern and lead her through the tunnel, which was beautifully decorated with portraits, jewels, and mysterious artifacts.

As they got nearer and nearer to their destination, the walls became more nature-y. Vines were climbing up the walls and Mal could hear the sound of a waterfall. The ground was more soil than the concrete she was walking on earlier. They reached the end of the tunnel and Mal had to shield her eyes because it was so bright, being late afternoon. When her vision finally focused, a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

Right there was a romantic picnic with all her favorite foods. Right in the middle was a bowl of strawberries. But what set her off the edge was the location, it couldn't be more perfect. Where they were going to have the romantic picnic was the Enchanted Lake. Mal had to laugh and cry at the fact. It had been their first date and Ben was still under her love spell. It was an interesting first date. She had been obsessed with the strawberries, as she had never had one before. It was during that date that she started falling for him. She didn't know love, as she had never experienced it before. She realized that she didn't want to become her mother. She didn't want to be evil. She didn't want to go along with the plan. She wanted to stay in Auradon...with Ben. And that freaked her out.

Back in the present, Ben lead her to the picnic, letting her sit down first before he sat next to her. The two spent their time talking and eating. Mal mostly ate the strawberries but over the course of the year that she'd spent in Auradon, Ben introduced her to other fruit like blueberries, raspberries, and apricots. What she loved about Auradon was that the fruits were fresh and ripe. Back on the Isle, the fruit were all rotten, just like the souls of their residents.

She was eating the strawberries so much that she didn't notice that she was getting to the end of the bowl. She reached into the bowl and felt something odd, it didn't feel like a strawberry. She snuck a look at Ben, who looked like he was holding his breath. She turned her attention to this odd thing that she didn't think was a strawberry. Mal lifted the thing from the glass bowl and inspected it. The outside was very furry but smooth. It reminded her of one of Evie's favorite fabrics that she loved to work with: velvet. Sne noticed that one side of the thing had some brass hinge, daring her to open it. She was hesitant but she slowly opened it. When she saw what was inside, her hand covered her mouth. She was shocked. Inside was a golden ring in the shape of a crown. _(I actually have a ring just like that with a Mickey Mouse head shape in the middle.)_ Mal looked at Ben for an explanation.

"I know you may not be ready and I understand that. I just wanted to take a chance in case you were ready. It was my grandparent's ring. My dad found it in a box in his and mom's room. He said that he wouldn't have it any other way. So Mal, will you officially be my Queen?" Mal looked at Ben, her mouth slightly open.

"I-I don't know. I mean, this is happening so quickly. I know being Lady of the Court is prepping me to become Queen eventually but I don't think I'm ready yet. Of course I want to be your Queen...just not yet. I still need time." Ben nodded in understanding. He knew she was stressing being Lady of the Court in the weeks prior to Cotillion, school classes during the day and Lady of the Court training in the evening.

"I understand. You are under a lot of pressure and stress right now and I respect that. I just wanted to let you know that I will wait until you are ready, even if I have to ask multiple times." Mal brought her hand to his cheek, a tear dripping down her face. Ben immediately held her hand with his.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know when I'll be ready, or if I'll be ready for that matter," she chuckled at herself at the last part. She looked up at Ben, "but until I am, will you wait for me?" Ben was the one who brought his hand to her cheek.

"Mal, I'll wait for you. As long as it takes because you're worth waiting for," he said softly. His eyes briefly drifted down to her lips as he brought her chin closer to him. He could feel the electric pull between them every time they were together and he would have to continuously keep himself from public displays of affection with Mal because she wasn't used to it. He would hug her from behind and kiss the top of her head but that's the farthest she let him do in public.

Now, with no one around them, he could do what he wanted to do for weeks. He slowly leaned in towards his girlfriend, and Mal was doing the same. Both their eyes gently closed when their lips made contact. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped his arms around his neck, getting as close to him as she could that she was practically sitting on his lap. The contact was gentle but so full of passion. He tightened his hold on her and she did the same.

When they finally pulled back, both of them were breathing heavily. They hadn't kissed like that in 5 weeks. Mal watched as her boyfriend was catching his breath. His breathing was uneven and his suit was a bit wrinkled. If she looked close enough, she could see faint dark purple lipstick around his mouth area. His crown was askew from what she could only guess was their kissing session. She was partially to blame for that. He just looked so darn cute! When she finally got her breath calmed down, she closed her eyes and gulped in a mouthful of air.

"Yes," she said simply. Ben looked at her, still dazed from the kiss.

"What?" Mal took a deep breath. She could do this.

"Yes, I'll be your Queen." Ben's smile grew and hugged his girlfriend with joy. He picked up the velvet box and slid the ring on her left ring finger. It suited her well. Mal looked up at her now-fiance and kissed him gently, which he gladly returned.

* * *

 _There you go! Jane and Carlos are next!_


	6. Chapter 6: Carlos and Jane

_Here's a special Valentine's Day prezzie for all of you! I finally wrote the next chapter!_

 _The last 4 weeks were busy for me. I was in Rome for most of it (just over 3 weeks) for a class at my college and then this week is the first week of the Spring Semester. I'm swamped in work, taking 6 classes and doing everything that I need to graduate in May._

 _Just like every chapter, I don't own the characters, actors, or anything that happens in the films._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Carlos and Jane**

All his life, he feared. He feared his mother. He feared the Isle. He feared the closet he slept in every night. He feared dogs. He feared Maleficent. He feared failing school, especially science. But the thing that he feared the most was love. On the Isle, he was taught that love was weak and those who were weak didn't survive. So when he developed certain feelings for the daughter of the headmistress, he was scared for his life.

Jane was perhaps the sweetest girl he knew. She dressed simply and was a simple girl. She bled innocence and yet, she was so pretty. When he first saw her, it was his first day in his Remedial Goodness class with the other VKs. She was the one who was scared. That surprised him. He's used to be the one who was scared but now that he was in Auradon, he was one who was feared, not one who feared.

Then Mal changed her hair and she became someone totally different. She became friends with Audrey and started bullying them, bringing back memories from the Isle, a life he preferred not to continue. Then Mal changed her hair back and she was reverted back to the scared girl he first saw. During Ben's coronation, she wanted to make herself beautiful again using her mother's wand. He later found out from Mal that Fairy Godmother told her that she was already beautiful and that Mal blamed herself for putting the idea in her head.

Then he and Jay saw her sitting alone during the celebration afterwards. They went up her to invite her to have some fun. Jay left them alone while Carlos danced with her. Both of them had the time of their life and for the first time in a long time, he had fun.

Few months pass and he starts to develop feelings for her. Having chosen good over evil, he figures the feelings are good. He sees her often in school, keeping his feelings for her to himself. However, there was one slip up that he could remember. It was the night of the Jewel-bilee and they were trapped inside Jordan's lamp by Zevon. Jane had been disappointed, as she just found the perfect belt to go with her jewel. That was when Carlos complimented her and then covered it up with "you know, from one friend to another" and then giving an awkward laugh.

The VKs had lived in Auradon for 6 months and cotillion was coming up. He wanted to ask her but didn't know how so he asked Jay, who gave very bad advice. Then she appeared, dressed in light blue and looking beautiful. They had an awkward conversation about the dessert she had last night, he thought she had carrot cake but she really had the pumpkin pie, and then he was swept away by Jay, both of them going to class.

Their next encounter was the day during Swords and Shields practice. Lonnie had fought with Jay, disarming and impressing him with her skill. After practice was over, he saw her on the balcony of the gymnasium. As a cheerleader, she was required to attend and cheer during practices and games. She was about to leave to do some cotillion stuff when he called out her name from the mat. Their conversation was a little less awkward, focusing on cotillion. He was about to ask her when the unthinkable happened, he was friend zoned. Outside, he played it off but inside, his heart broke. His argument to Dude was that it "wasn't the right time."

He was in his room looking up on his computer "how to get out of the friend zone." He really liked Jane and wanted out of the friend zone ASAP. Mal had come into his room to escape the demanding press about her being Lady of the Court. He tried to calm her down, especially when her eyes turned green, a sign that concerned him. He quickly turned the conversation, asking her if she brought a truth gummy that she conjured up with her magic so he could finally get the courage to tell Jane his feelings. Dude, not happy with the situation, ate the gummy instead and started to talk, something that surprised both Mal and Carlos. The campus mutt that was kinda-sorta Carlos' dog now commented how the boy needed to "man up." He shouldn't need the truth gummy, just his confidence and charm.

They had just gotten off the Isle because they had to rescue Ben. He fought off with pirates, special thanks to his Swords and Shields skills, and sling shotted the smoke bombs that Mal and Evie made using materials from Curl Up and Dye. They were able to escape Uma and Harry's clutches but just barely. When they got back to the peace and tranquility of Auradon, he encouraged his 3 friends to include him and Jay in Mal and Evie's "girl talk". It turned out to be a really good idea, as it seemed like each of them benefited from it. Dude even commented "if she does not like you, she is not the one for you," something Carlos said earlier.

That seemed to had boosted his confidence because the next thing he knew, he was looking for Jane. He had looked all over the campus grounds, looking for the girl he had fallen for. He finally found her rounding the corner, chatting away on her phone. He emerged from the bushes getting her attention. He finally asked her to cotillion, to which she responded that she was going with a group and replied to the person she was on the phone with. He tried again but she asked if he wanted her to "swing by [his] room" and then corrected the person on the phone. _Third time's a charm, right?_ He thought. _I can do this._ He removed the phone from her ear, much to the girl's confusion. He made sure he had her full attention, making eye contact with her, and asked her formally, even asking if they could become more than friends afterwards. A smile broke out on the girl's lips and rambled on asking about being "like boyfriend and girlfriend and [they] can hold hands instead of slugging each other all the time and [they] can text and [she] can tell [him] how great [he] is because [he] is really, really great." And then she went on about how she is the "luckiest girl in the world" and how he is "so nice and cute." He got too caught up with what she was saying when he replied with how he was the "luckiest girl, I mean guy, luckiest guy." They stared at each other for seemed like forever but it was no more than a few moments. Then she did something daring, she hugged him quite happily. He was taken aback from the sudden contact but quickly recovered and hugged her back. Right then, he decided that it was the best feeling in the world. He held on tight, afraid that if he let go, she'll disappear.

The moment was interrupted when the person on Jane's phone spoke up so she backed away, apologizing to him and telling him that she'll see him later and then going back to her phone conversation. Once she was gone, Carlos had the biggest grin on his face and even gave Dude a friendly head rub. He then temporarily celebrated, pumping his fists in the air. _She said yes!_

That evening, he was nervously standing outside her dorm room that she shared with Lonnie. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. When he was ready, he knocked three times on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal the most beautiful girl in the world. She had replaced her ponytail with her hair down and curled. Her cheer outfit and sweater were gone and a beautiful periwinkle gown with a bright pink sash with a big bow on the front, specially commissioned by Evie for the occasion, were in its place. She shyly looked down when he told her that she looked beautiful. He offered his arm and she hesitantly slipped hers through it and held the skirt of her gown with her other hand, making their way to the boat.

When they arrived, she had used both her hands to hold her gown so he opted for holding onto her arm, guiding her around the boat. They had stopped when they heard Fairy Godmother call out to her daughter, complimenting the wonderful job she did on everything. He even let go of her arm and nervously looked down. Then Jane caught her mother's attention telling her that she had a date. Fairy Godmother was surprised and then turned to Carlos, asking him if he had a date too, to which he replied in the affirmative keeping his eyes on Jane. Happy that they both have a date, Fairy Godmother clearly didn't get the context so Jane had to show her. She grabbed Carlos' hands and held them gently, looking happily into his eyes. Fairy Godmother finally got it and felt glad that her Jane finally found someone. She quickly and quietly left the couple alone, giving them some privacy. He then lead her to the dance floor and started dancing with her. Despite the issue by the name of Uma, the night was magical to both of them.

The night ended with him walking her back to her dorm, both of them still wet. They agreed that they had a fun night and they each thanked each other, Jane thanked Carlos for a wonderful evening and Carlos thanked Jane for agreeing to come with him in the first place. This brought a smile on the girl's lips. Before she lost the nerve, she quickly lean forward to give him a light kiss on his cheek. They said their goodnights and Carlos waited until the door was closed when he ran back to his room, his fists pumping in the air and shouting of joy.

The next few months were bliss for the young couple. The youngest couple of their friends, they often experience things a little differently. They are still shy about showing public displays of affection, both of them preferring to do it in private, but they can often been seen holding hands and the occasional kiss on the cheek. Sometimes, they gave each other eskimo kisses. When he did particularly well in a game or during practice, she would run up to him and they would hug each other like no one was looking...then they would realize it and immediately withdraw from each other, both of them blushing from embarrassment.

They would look around and watch their friends. Evie would make her way to the Marching Band to congratulate Doug. Mal and Ben would try to make it but sometimes couldn't because of their royal duties. They never understood Chad and Audrey's on again-off again relationship so it was different every time. If they were on again, he would pick her up and kiss her deeply. If they were on again, Chad could be seen with Jay and Lonnie and not-so-discreetly looking over at the cheer squad. Jay would have his arms around Lonnie's shoulders while Lonnie would wrap her arms around Jay's waist, a giant grin on both their faces.

Like every weekday, they were meeting for to work on homework. It was their usual time and place, after school at the picnic table under the largest Oak Tree where they carved their initials in it: CDV + JF. She would always get their first, as she likes to stay prompt to things. He would appear a few minutes later, sit down across from her, and they would do their homework quietly. Today, however, Jane was caught up with something with her mother so she was running late. However, Fairy Godmother had a gleam in her eyes, as if she knew something was going to happen soon, something good. Jane had a feeling that something was going to happen to her but she ignored the feeling, positive that she was just dreaming.

She came running toward the picnic table with an "I'm so sorry I'm late. My mom wanted me for something." She put down her purse and laid her books on the table. Her face was a little flushed from the running and she was breathing heavier than usual, a sign she was running fast, but Carlos still thought she was the most beautiful girl he had laid eyes on.

He waved off her apology with a "that's okay" and they went about like nothing was wrong. Jane was still hesitant about breaking up with him. Even when the girls were initially planning to break up with their boyfriends, Jane hesitated. She was the last to agree and she ended up saying "I guess?"

She was hesitant now, sitting at a picnic table with Carlos, while he was looking adorable in his red, white, and black jacket and red and black shorts. She was going to break his heart and then break hers. She really didn't want to do it but she felt like she didn't have a choice. She put down her pencil (math would just have to wait) and grabbed Carlos' hands, earning a surprised look on the white-haired boy's face. She was going to do it. She was going to do the unthinkable. She tried her best to look him in the eyes but Carlos' brown eyes were floating with concern. She had just opened her mouth when Carlos reeled his hands back and he told her to "wait here" and to give him "a minute." Jane was left shocked while she saw his retreating figure head towards the dorms. What was going on? Had she just been dumped? Did they break up? Gosh, she hoped not. Why was she feeling like this? Then realization struck. Was she falling in love with Carlos, like actually love, love? This brought up another whole list of questions. She was so concerned about what had happened that she didn't realize Carlos had returned with a small bouquet of daisies.

"Carlos, what is…" The question died on her lips as she was trying to comprehend what was happening. Carlos just smiled at his girlfriend. He removed one of the flowers from the bouquet and placed it on top of Jane's notebook.

"For that time where we met for the first time." He put a second one down. "For the celebration after Coronation." A third. "For when I started to like you." Three more. "For all the times I tried to ask you out but was too scared to." Five more. "For the times I tried to ask you out to Cotillion." He put the last one down. "And for how you make me feel now that we've been dating for a while. I've been wanting to tell you something for weeks and I've been too scared to tell you. I'm scared just thinking about it now. It wasn't until recently that I was given the boost to tell you soon." Jane was still looking at him with her big, blue eyes. _This is it. He's going to break up with me. I just know he is._ "Jane Fairy," he encased her hands in his, "I...I love you..r necklace. Hey, where did you get it?" Carlos mentally slapped himself for chickening out at the last minute.

Jane's eyes immediately looked down to where a dogtag necklace hung from her neck with "the luckiest girl" engraved on the front. She started at it confused. "You gave it to me on Hearts Day. Remember?"

He mentally slapped himself again. _Real smooth._ He had one just like it saying "the luckiest guy." He tried a different approach. "Right. Listen, what are you doing tonight?" Jane shrugged a shoulder.

"Homework, most likely." Jane glanced at her forgotten homework on the picnic tables.

"So you'll be in your room then?"

"Probably, why?" She wasn't liking all these questions about her whereabouts. Carlos even started to pack up his backpack. Was he leaving? Was she really that boring of a girlfriend? All the insecurities that she thought were over resurfaced when she noticed he was leaving her. All of that stopped when she felt soft lips on her cheek.

"That's perfect," he whispered. He slung his black, white, and red backpack over his shoulders and left the brunette alone with her bouquet of daisies.

Jane honestly had no idea what just happened. Carlos had the ability to make her ramble nervously and worry while at the same time stopping the ramble and knocking her insecurities aside. Over the past few months they've been a couple, they were cute and shy. They still are but Carlos helped her out of her shell a bit and Jane helped him get used to life in Auradon. They are more comfortable around each other and their relationship.

She glanced down at the small bouquet of 12 daisies on her math notebook. She lifted one and smelled it, admiring the delicate scent of the flower. Carlos de Vil certainly was something. Smiling, she put her homework away before grabbing the bouquet and heading toward her dorm to find a vase for the flowers.

* * *

 _And they all lived happily ever after! JK! Happily ever after coming up!_


	7. Chapter 7: Happily Ever After All (pt 1)

_Guess who's back! I am! I've been super busy lately. I just finished summer school and will start Grad School in September so I was hoping I could finish this by tonight but it turned out that I couldn't so I decided to split it up in two parts. This first part is what 3 of the couples are hiding and the outcome of their dates. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! Read and find out!_

 _As for the other two couples, I was running out of time since D3 is premiering TONIGHT and I didn't have enough time to finish this chapter. Don't worry. I didn't forget bout the other two couples. I will write about them when I have more time but in the meantime, here ya go!_

 _I don't own the characters, places, or actors. I just own the story and the computer I'm using to upload this._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Happily Ever After After All (part 1)**

"Can I take this off now?"

"Not yet."

"Would you please tell me where we are going?" She seemed really annoyed.

"Nope." He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he lead his girlfriend to their destination. They walked a little more, him behind her. His girlfriend just groaned. They had been walking for 20 minutes already. Right when their date started, he had revealed a bandana from his pocket. She had rolled her eyes, asking if it was really necessary, which he said that it was. Groaning, she let him cover her eyes with the blindfold. Now, she was getting irritated that he not only have her blindfolded but also he refused to tell her where they were going. They suddenly stopped. She could feel him slowly untying the blindfold. He whispered, "keep your eyes closed," which sent shivers down her spine. She did what she was told as the small pressure of the bandana was removed from her eyes. They walked a few more steps before he whispered again. "Okay. Open them."

When she did, she was immediately surprised. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

* * *

 **Chad/Audrey**

Audrey had been the first to notice Chad's strange behavior. In fact, he had been acting really strangely for a while, approximately 2 weeks. It had been a few days since the guys started planning their surprise and Audrey started picking up slight clues of their strange whereabouts soon after, though she wasn't entirely sure what was happening.

Growing up in Auradon, lying was a 100% no-no so Chad a bit of difficulty when it came to lying to his girlfriend of what he was doing, though he learned a few things from Jay and Carlos, since the three became close ever since the VKs came to Auradon. The same thing happened to Audrey. Ever since she started accepting the VKs, she started getting closer to them, especially Mal and Evie. She brought up the boy's strange behavior to Mal, who was more than happy to teach her how to detect the lying. It took 4 days but she became just as good as detecting lying as Mal does.

As soon she started to detect Chad's lying, the prince immediately panicked under the pressure and in response, lied even more to cover up his tracks. Audrey pretended not to notice and went about her usual princessy way, pretending not to know what was going on. Chad, on his part, felt more and more nervous because he kept lying to his girlfriend. Weren't relationships built on trust?

Audrey was confused when Chad had wanted to go on a date that night. They usually didn't go on dates on school nights because of the homework and after school activities they would have during the week. If they were lucky, they would have a date on a Wednesday or Thursday but it was rare. And the way he said it. Gosh, he sounded so unsure of himself that she wasn't sure what was going on but decided to roll with it.

She had dressed in a pink lace dress that went down to just above her knees. It was sleeveless and had a light blue belt on the waist. It was her favorite dress. She did her make up and curled her hair, making sure she looked absolutely stunning when she broke up with Chad. She finished off her attire with pink pumps.

When he removed the blindfold, she had no idea what to think. He had, somehow, gotten them reservations at Mrs Potts' restaurant, Be Our Guest, that served authentic French cuisine. It was incredibly difficult to get in and unbeknownst to her, Chad had gotten them reservations via a bet that involved a whole bunch of peacock feathers. Don't ask. He's not proud of it but Doug kept insisting because he thought it was funny.

Audrey was immediately shocked that her boyfriend had somehow gotten in. Chad led her inside and told the host that they had a reservation under "Chad." The host checked the list, smiled, and gestured for the couple to follow him. The table was a window table with a perfect view of the castle. It was early evening and the sun had just set, giving the sky a beautiful periwinkle glow with pink and purple accents.

After ordering drinks and dinner, the couple fell into light conversation but it felt strained, awkward even. They didn't have a whole lot to talk about, most of the conversation was Chad asking Audrey questions and Audrey answering in short responses and avoiding any eye contact with him. That was why Chad felt relief when the food came because they didn't have to talk for a while to each other, just enjoy their meal. Throughout the meal, however, he kept sneaking looks at his girlfriend, nervous about what he was about to do as soon as dessert finished. Audrey noticed this and tensed up, straightened her shoulders, and kept her eyes on her meal, just like how she was taught at the tender age of 4. When they both finished their meal, Audrey was all set on leaving when Chad insisted that they get dessert. She rolled her eyes but agreed, silently thanking him because her meal wasn't enough.

When they got their dessert, they ate in silence and Chad was as nervous as ever now. Here goes nothing, he thought, reaching for across the table.

Audrey dabbed her mouth, removing the remains of her dessert, and slowly looked up toward her boyfriend, soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. She put down her napkin, ready to break up with him then and there.

"Chad, there's something I want to tell you."

The son of Cinderella and Prince Charming panicked. Those words only meant one thing, she was breaking up with him, and he wasn't ready. She already broke his heart once, she wasn't about to do it again. He had to do something, quick.

"I love you," he blurted out. He immediately mentally slapped himself for saying that.

On the other side of the table, Audrey blinked once...twice...three times. Did her ears deceive her? Chad Charming certainly didn't say that he loved her, did he? None of her other boyfriends had told her that they loved her, not even Ben. She couldn't believe it. Chad Charming loved her, like true love kind of thing? She felt her resolve being to weaken. Did she love him back? How much did she care for him? Was he her boyfriend because of his status or did she really love him? All these questions flew through her mind that she had to escape. She quickly excused herself to the ladies room and made a phone call.

After getting advice, she calmly made her way back to the table, where Chad had already paid the check and grabbed both of their belongings. He lead her outside the restaurant and walked her back to Auradon Prep. When they got to her dorm room, she faced him and smiled gently at him, the first genuine smile she gave him all evening.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Jay/Lonnie**

There was no doubt that both Jay and Lonnie would get together. It was inevitable, actually. With their friend group pairing up, they were the last two single people.

Jay was never the kind of person to settle down on one girl. On the Isle, he charmed his way into surviving, he just had to smirk and show off his muscles and he got what he wanted. That's why he was hesitant with Lonnie in the beginning of their relationship but once they were official, he claimed Lonnie his and didn't let anyone forget it. Whenever a guy would talk Lonnie up, he would get jealous enough that they guy would wish he didn't talk to Lonnie in the first place. In these circumstances, Lonnie would usually be the one to calm him down with working out to blow off steam. She didn't want him to be sent back to the Isle for something as stupid as beating up someone. That would be bad, really bad.

That was one reason Lonnie was suspicious on his whereabouts and his odd behavior. In a matter of weeks, he transformed from a strong, slick, and charming ex-thief to an anxious, keeping secrets son of Jafar. He mostly spent his time with the other guys, distancing himself from his girlfriend, making said girlfriend question the state of their relationship. Lonnie had no idea why. She always kept him on his toes and surprising him that she didn't consider their relationship boring, just the opposite actually.

So Lonnie was confused when Jay had wanted to go out that night. She started thinking about possible reasons he wanted to have a date that night. Their usual date night was Saturday night, but it's been 2 weeks since they last had a date. Maybe he was making up for lost time? Lonnie had no idea. She also had no idea what to wear. She rummaged through her closet and her eyes fell on a cute peach dress. It wasn't too casual or too fancy. She had worn the dress on dates before because Jay had commented how he loved her legs. _Maybe I'll torture him a little more tonight._ She put on the dress, putting on matching shoes that would make his eyes go to her legs, and French Braided her hair.

When Jay had came to pick her up exactly at 7pm, he saw the most beautiful woman standing in front of him. She was wearing the dress he loved on her and the legs that he loved even more. She stepped forward to give him a quick kiss before closing her door. He lead her out to the garage, where his motorcycle was parked. He helped her get on first before straddling the bike in front of her. He revved the engine and she held on tightly to his waist, enjoying the feeling.

Halfway to their destination, he pulled over to the side of the road to tie the bandana around her eyes. She rolled her eyes, but gave into her boyfriend's antics. After securing the bandana, Jay got back on the road until they came to a wooded area. He helped Lonnie get off the bike and led her through the wooded area, across the wooden bridge, and through a forest. Once he took the bandana off, Lonnie gasped.

"Jay…" she said breathlessly, "it's beautiful." She looked up lovingly at her boyfriend, still unfazed at the sight that greeted her. Jay had gotten permission from Ben to use a canoe for this purpose. He lead his beautiful girlfriend to the shore the canoe sat at with two ores and a small picnic basket. She sat first while she pushed the small boat off the shore and into the Enchanted Lake.

She giggled when Jay had trouble moving around the canoe while trying to stay afloat. He almost lost his balance so Lonnie had to grab his hand so he wouldn't fall overboard. Once he was balanced and the canoe stopped shaking, the couple finally rowed out to a secluded area of the lake and enjoyed the picnic.

Lonnie was surprised that he had packed her favorite foods along with some sweet treats, but she was touched by the gesture. During dessert, she had somehow managed to get some cupcake frosting on her nose, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend. Jay leaned forward to kiss the frosting away when Lonnie had stuffed his face with another cupcake. After their mini food fight, the couple was laughing so hard their canoe started to shake. They gripped onto each other as the canoe toppled over and the couple fell into the lake.

They ended up having a splashing fight and laughing even more. Afterwards, they turned the canoe right side up and collected the materials from the picnic basket that fell over. They swam towards shore, pushing and directing the canoe with them. Once they got back to land, they pulled the canoe up and out of the water. Lonnie shivered from the cold water dripping down her body so Jay removed his leather jacket and draped it around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Lonnie was stuck by her boyfriend's constant chivalry during date, making her rethink her decision to break up with him. She really didn't want to break up with him, she loved him too much.

She was too into thinking about their relationship that she didn't notice Jay had gotten down on one knee. She gasped, both hands covering her mouth at the shock of everything. She was too focused on the ring that she wasn't really listening to what Jay was saying. When she noticed that he had stopped talking and was waiting, rather impatiently, for an answer to his question. The answer was obvious to Lonnie that there was only one answer she had.

She nodded before Jay had gotten up and slipped the ring on her finger. The couple embraced and kissed passionately, eager for the life they had together.

* * *

 **Doug/Evie**

Despite the constant comments that she could do way better, Evie still only had eyes for Doug. She didn't care that he didn't have any royal status, much less a prince. She didn't care that she was her mother's worst enemy's son. She loved him for who he was: smart, sweet, and caring. They often studied together and he helped her with her business.

 _"I think in the next few years, you can buy that castle you've always wanted. That way, you don't need a prince."_

He had told her once. Her reply?

 _"You're right, I don't. Because I have you."_

Right then and there, he fell more in love with her.

Now that they've been dating for just under a year, he was ready to take their relationship further. Yes, they were still young but they were soon to graduate. It was the best option in his opinion.

Evie had been staring at the flower crown for a while. She admired the arrangement on her head through her full length mirror, twirling around like a princess. Her dopey boyfriend was sure something.

It turned out that it wasn't enough time to make a dress. She could create amazing dresses, not miracles. She was no magical fairy godmother. She was just Evie, daughter of Evil Queen, fashion designer and owner of Evie's 4 Hearts.

Instead she found a midnight blue ballgown, an old design she used for cotillion but ended up not using for the event and stashed it away in her closet in hopes of wearing it elsewhere. She admired the off-the-shoulder straps and fitted dress that hugged her body, showing off her curves. She curled her hair and placed the flower crown back on her head (it had been on a wig head when she was getting ready). Putting on her favorite black boots and grabbing her phone and dorm keys, she headed out towards the chemistry lab.

When she got there, the lights were dimmed and Bunsen burners lit the room instead. Beakers were filled with colorful liquid, giving the room a colorful glow. The boards on the walls had "I love you Evie" written on them. Evie looked around for her boyfriend but he wasn't there. Checking her phone, it was a few minutes before 7pm. Maybe he was running late? She continued to explore the room, admiring how it was laid out.

She had her back to the door when she heard it open. She quickly turned around, excited to see Doug, when she nearly bumped into him. He ranted off several "I'm sorry"s and excuses that Evie had to silence him the only way she could. She grabbed his chin and kissed him senselessly.

Their lips molded together and moved in sync, unlike their awkward first kiss, as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. When they came apart for air, they didn't leave each other's embrace. They just kept holding onto each other, enjoying the moment.

When their breaths slowed down, he stepped away and lead her to one of the lab tables. After she sat down, he went into one of the side rooms to reveal two plates. He placed one plate in front of his working girlfriend and the other plate across from her. He then went back to the side room to retrieve utensils, napkins, and two cups. He arranged them around the two plates and went back to the side room to get a pitcher of water. He poured the liquid into Evie's cup before pouring it into his own. Finally setting the pitcher aside, he sat down, ready to dine with his girlfriend in the chemistry lab, though they weren't allowed to eat in there in the first place.

They mostly ate in silence, though it was a comfortable silence. They made light conversation and sharing recent stories. When they finished, Doug busted their plates and brought them back to the side room. Evie offered to help bring hers but Doug had already taken her plate and was making his way to the side room. When he returned, he sat back down and took her hand.

"You know, Evie, you could have any guy out there. You could have a prince or someone with royal status. You could have someone with a castle with a hundred rooms with a thousand mirrors. You could have anyone but you chose me. I was beyond excited when we started dating and what I feel now fails in comparison to how I felt then. I know we are young and this decision isn't the best decision but it's the best decision right now. Evie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Evie was speechless for a moment. There was no way that he was proposing. Was he serious? She quickly pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Okay, I guess it isn't a dream. Was she ready? Ready for marriage? They weren't even graduating yet and he was already thinking about spending the rest of his life with her? She couldn't believe it.

If he was proposing, what would happen if she said no? What would happen if she said yes? She and the girls were already planning on breaking up but was this the secret that her boyfriend was hiding? _Screw the plan._

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." Doug had a huge grin on his face before taking the ring out of its box and slipping it onto his girlfriend's finger. She admired the ruby red stone before kissing her fiance senselessly again. With the table in the way, she climbed on top of it to get closer to him. He started climbing on top of the table too, their lips still locked. She pulled him closer and pushed him down on the table so that she was over him. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt while he started unzipping her dress. _Definitely not a dream._

* * *

 _Until chapter 8! Did you get the secrets right? Of course, I wanted each couple to be a little longer and less narrative but (like I wrote before), I was running out o time._


End file.
